Subject 001
by OmegaLockBlade
Summary: A boy finds himself in love with one of the mane six, is this true love?


(NOTE: THIS IS ANTHROPONIES)

Name: Michael Johnson

Age:12

Height: 5'9

Im gonna tell you something, im trying to convince you to stay as a far away from these guys,please,your life depends on it.

* * *

It was one day, i was sitting down in class, doing my work, all the sudden i heard a voice "Come to all of us, we will make you have a better life",I was confused, who was that? It sounded feminine, I ignored it and kept doing my work

A few hours later, at lunch, i'm sitting down eating with my friends Travis And Jayden . "God damnit" I muttered, while eating. Travis asked "Whats wrong mike? Why so down all the sudden?" I responded "It's nothing, just... I thought i heard something in class today". I heard another voice "I'll tell you one thing, we are from the world Equestria",The hell? I had an expression of surprise at the voice, another feminine? "Dude, why the fuck are you surprised?" Mike said out of nowhere. Before i could respond, a loud crash was heard "Oh shit..." I muttered

* * *

Everyone was hiding in fear, confused. I was too curious and stepped out of the class, i looked close, they were normal people, but something strange seem about them, some had wings, some had horns, on their forehead, just one horn, and the tallest one.. had both wings and a horn! When i regathered myself, they were all staring at me, since i was in the middle of the hallway. "Fuck" I muttered. The tall one spoke, it was a female "Grab the boy and bring him", They started to approach me "Wait wait wait what are you doing!" I was already blinded, and i blacked out

* * *

I woke up, still blinded, i didn't know what was going on, but i heard a voice say "Hello, my name is princess celestia, please tell us your name". I responded "I'm Michael Johnson, where am i?", a guard came up and removed the blindfold, i yelped in suprise, i was stripped completely of my clothes! "What the fuck did you do to my clothes!" I shouted. Celestia replied in a calm voice "We...removed them so we didn't have to risk spreading disease". I was going to reply, but they cut me off. "We shall start off by testing your genitals,we decided to pick Fluttershy for this test since you're a new animal, a human yes?". I replied "Yes ma'am". Celestia spoke through the mic "Fluttershy, please come forward" I heard footsteps coming towards me,in less then 2 minutes another person was infront of me,she was stripped down as well, she looked beautiful, yellow fur, a pink hair and tail, cute light blue eyes,perfect breasts with nipples great to suck on, and a wet vagina,i felt so...aroused,my cock hardened at the sight "Human, please greet yourself to miss fluttershy will you?". "Hello, fluttershy" I said nervously. Fluttershy spoke in a soft voice "H-Hello Michael..." I looked around to notice i was on a bed. Celestia spoke "You may proceed on your own, fluttershy."

* * *

Fluttershy sat down on the bed, with my legs between hers, she spoke, rubbing my cock gently "You're a strange animal, but you look so adorable". I gave a low moan as she gently stroke my sensitive cock. "T-Thanks for the compliment... i couldnt get a single girl back on-" I was interrupted and gave a loud gasp when she gave a slimy kiss on the head of my cock. "Shhh... just sit back and relax" She said in a seductive tone,i laid back in the most comfortable position i could get in, i moaned louder as she swirled her tongue around the head of my cock, and proceeded lower, my cock balls deep in her mouth, she bobbed her head up and down, as i moaned loudly. "Gonna...cum!" I said in between breaths,Fluttershy kept going, until i felt something coming up, before i knew it, i blast thick cum in her mouth, as she swallowed it down, coming up giggling and panting "You taste good, now time for you to return the favor",she said moving up, her wet vagina at my mouth, i started to lick it, she moaned cutely, circling the inner skin of her pussy lips. I dug in with my tongue, exploring her inner walls, she moaned louder, as she wrapped her arms around me tightly, as she moaned my name loudly over and over. I went as deep as i can, she whimpered, "Michael, im gonna!..." She spilled into my mouth


End file.
